


A Christmas Bath

by EvilForcesAreGood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Christmas, Drarry Hell Secret Santa, Flirting, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilForcesAreGood/pseuds/EvilForcesAreGood
Summary: In which Harry is following Malfoy again on their 8th year and something he didn't plan ensues
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	A Christmas Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Relvich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relvich/gifts).



Harry looked around him slowly. It was fine. Nothing was wrong with what he was doing. He was only making sure the other man wasn’t up to something bad. Maybe following him as much was a bit weird, as Ron thought, but something in Malfoy was off and Harry was determined to find out what. So that night when he saw him sneaking out of the Slytherin dorm on the map, Harry had grabbed his cloak and was now following him slowly through the corridors.  
Malfoy walked in the prefect bathroom and Harry hurried behind him to enter before the door closed. When the door locked behind him, he wondered if it was such a good idea. What one could possibly do in a bathroom other than take a bath? He knew he was right when  
Malfoy threw his robes on the floor, not far from Harry. He was only in his boxers and Harry felt stupid. Who in their right mind followed someone in a fucking bathroom?  
Just as Harry thought it couldn’t be worse, it got worse. Malfoy took his boxers off and walked toward the water. Harry took a step back and collided rather violently with the door behind him. He stopped moving and breathing at once, widening his eyes in fear. Malfoy turned toward him in the middle of a step. He had water to his hips and Harry’s breath hitched for a second as his heart beat faster.

“Potter?” Malfoy whispered. Harry kept silent, though wondering how the hell Malfoy could know it was him. “Come on, show yourself, I know it’s you”

Harry let out a small “How” before he could stop himself. 

Malfoy chuckled -really chuckled- before turning his back to Harry and going deeper in the water.

“Easy” He simply said. He then placed his back against the wall of the pool, holding himself up with his elbows. He continued as he looked back in Harry’s direction. “You spend all your free time following me around under that stupid cloak of yours” He chuckled again when Harry groaned for being so stupid. He groaned a second time, internally this time, because he realized he quite like the sound of Malfoy chuckling. “Oh and also there’s the fact that the room is silent and that you were breathing so loudly the entire floor could probably hear you”

Harry stayed silent, wondering why he was such a fucking idiot.

“So are you stepping out of that cloak or do I need to tell you how I knew you were here again?” Malfoy drawled after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence. Harry sighed before letting the cloak fall to the ground. “Here you are”  
Harry shifted uncomfortably on his feet, his hand clasped in front of him.

“Do you plan to join or are you gonna stay near that door for at least an hour?”

Harry’s courage seemed to come back to him all at once.

“Like I need to wait for you to finish to get out”

“You do, actually” Harry shot him a disbelieving look. Malfoy grinned at him, like he was happy to have locked Harry in a room with him. “I’m the only one who can unlock the door” Harry gaped at him.

“Too bad for you isn’t it?” Harry growled from his spot, looking at his options. 

He realized quickly that he’d have to join or be bored. He decided to join, thinking that he could probably try to know what Malfoy was really up to while he was at it. He took a step forward as he took his shirt off and stepped out of his trousers. He kept his glasses on and stepped in the water.

“Aren’t you going to put off your boxers?” Malfoy asked with a smirk.

“Aren’t you going to shut up?” Harry retorted. He wasn’t going to take a bath naked with Malfoy of all people.

“Only if you tell me why on earth are you following me on Christmas day”

“I guess I have nothing better to do, which is a bit sad, if you must really know”

Malfoy, the git, chuckled again and Harry hurried in the water as he felt his cock harden. He grabbed the edge of the pool and let himself float a bit. When he turned toward Malfoy, he had moved and was now too close for Harry’s liking.

“What are you doing?” He asked in a whisper.

“Do you mean right now, or in a more general evil way?”

“Right now” Harry breathed out, feeling turned the fuck on for whatever reason.

Maybe there was no reasons other than Malfoy himself, Harry thought. After all, he’d always felt drawn to the blond. Following him everywhere and always thinking about him these past few months maybe wasn’t due to Malfoy being up to something bad. Harry suddenly  
realized that it was just him being attracted to Malfoy in a more romantic way than rival should be, and had been for a long time now.

Malfoy was even closer now.

“I’m checking something” Malfoy said in a low voice, his breath falling against Harry’s lips. “Something I think about you” He was progressing toward Harry as he talked and stopped when their chest touched. Harry’s heart was beating so fast he feared the other boy could feel it.

“What do you think?” Harry asked, his voice thick with arousal.

“I think you like me” Malfoy whispered, his lips almost touching Harry’s. Harry let his eyes flutter closed, not believing Draco Malfoy was on the verge of kissing him.

“What if I do?”

When their lips met, Harry moaned in Malfoy’s mouth, deciding following him tonight was the best thing he ever did.


End file.
